Accidentally in Love
by onestubbornangel
Summary: [AU] Chloe Beale is an immature senior high school student at an all-girls private school. Beca Mitchell is a rich and arrogant DJ and music producer. They meet one day when Chloe almost gets her killed with an empty beer can. Beca demands for a large amount of money for what happened but Chloe could not afford what she's being asked for. They end up striking a strange deal. ;)
1. Prologue

_**AN:**__ Thank you for taking interest in my first fanfic ever. You rock. Just want to send my shout outs to my BFF and beta, thebutternutmunchkin, for doing an awesome job in editing this and for putting up with me all this time, haha. Also to snowsann for Britt's photo used in the cover and for supporting me to do this thing. __[This fanfic is based on a movie. I will reveal which movie in the end. If you know what it is, just please, please, do not spoil it for others. Thank you.]_

_Okay, here goes nothing. Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

She was lying in the middle of the forest, waiting. Dressed in what could easily be described as a princess costume (Snow White's to be exact), Chloe laid patiently in the meadow with her eyes closed.

"Damn it. Isn't my first kiss arriving yet?" Sighing, she got up and looked around.

There was no one, not even a sound. She huffed, her impatience slowly getting to her. Left with no choice, she laid back down, closed her eyes, and waited.

Suddenly, the distant sound of footsteps came her way.

"Finally!" she whispered to herself.

She waited, anticipation coursing through her, until she finally felt it. A set of lips touching hers, moving gently and very sweetly. At last, her very first kiss was here.

_I can taste heaven and love and sweetness like that of strawberry… oh wait, did I say strawberry? I can taste strawberry in these lips._

Chloe opened her eyes and screamed.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Smooth Criminal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. This fic is based on a movie._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **_**The Smooth Criminal**_

* * *

Chloe screamed. Loud and piercing. Everyone looked at her in surprise, fear, and amusement.

"Why on earth are you screaming, Miss Beale?" their English professor asked her as he made his way to her seat and signaled Chloe to quiet down. He had been writing something on the blackboard a while ago when he too was taken by surprise with his student's behavior. "Is there something wrong?"

A bead of sweat escaped her forehead and she tried to wipe it off with the back of her hand.

"Oh ginger, you got drool on your mouth." Her classmate, a blonde Australian named Fat Amy, pointed towards the left side of her chin while trying to suppress a laugh. She hurriedly wiped it too using the same hand.

"Oh for heaven's sake, were you sleeping in my class again, Miss Beale?"

The entire class snickered as the redhead's cheeks turn almost as bright as her hair. Chloe simply bit her lip sheepishly and shrugged.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signaling it was lunch time at Chilton Academy, an all-girls private school, and everyone's off to their own destination.

Chloe headed for the washroom and splashed some water on her face in an attempt to cool off her still reddening cheeks after the embarrassment she had in the classroom. She patted her wet cheeks and forcefully opened her eyes, staring into their big, bright blue hues as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Stacie, a tall busty friend of hers, asked as she filed her nails in the corner.

"I had a dream when I was sleeping in class earlier," she admitted bashfully, her cheeks tinting slightly at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Well," she hesitated for a few seconds, trying to find the right words to say.

"Well?"

"Someone kissed me in my dream," she said in a rush.

"Oh my God, you had a wet dream!" Stacie exclaimed excitedly.

Just then Fat Amy entered the washroom, overhearing the tail-end of their conversation. She looked between the two girls, her eyebrows rising in question.

"Do girls have wet dreams, too? I thought only boys have them," the Australian asked the tall brunette as she washed her hands.

"My mom said that if your panties get wet when you dream, then it's a wet dream," Stacie said with a smug grin as she sauntered over to them in the sink area.

"Who kissed you in your dream? Was it a bad kiss?" she curiously asked her redhead friend.

"I didn't see their face and no, it was a very sweet kiss."

Both girls stared at Chloe in confusion. "Then, why did you scream when you woke up? You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"Well, because the lips tasted like strawberries."

"Strawberries?" her two friends both raised a questioning eyebrow. Chloe sighed.

"Yes, strawberries. Do boys use strawberry lip balm nowadays? It was so weird, that's why I screamed when I woke up."

The three girls looked at each other as they pondered the question over.

"I'm not sure if they already invented flavored lip balms for boys now," Stacie scrunched up her face in consideration.

"My older brother is quite vain but all his products either smell very manly or smell like nothing at all. I've never seen a masculine product that has a fruity taste or smell. Well, except for condoms," Fat Amy opined.

One of the cubicles opened to reveal a tall, uptight-looking blonde.

"You're all idiots," Aubrey Posen declared. "Boys don't use flavored lip balms. Only girls do."

"So why did those lips taste like strawberries then when we were kissing in my dream?" Chloe asked. "Did he eat strawberries before kissing me? Who eats food just before kissing? That's so weird," she mumbled absent-mindedly.

The taller blonde shook her head in disbelief.

"You are all freaking slow. I can't believe I belong to the same class with the three of you." She placed both hands on her hips and pointedly looked at Chloe. "You were not kissing a prince charming, Chloe. You must have been kissing another girl in your wet dream that's why the lips tasted like _Strawberry Chapstick_."

All three jaws dropped at Aubrey's theory.

"I'm sorry, what?!"

* * *

Famous. Beautiful. Rich. Talented.

Those are probably the most common words anyone would use to describe Beca Mitchell. She's the most popular, highest-paid, and the most in-demand DJ in LA, hell, the entire west coast actually.

Everyone wanted her. Men, women, it didn't matter – they all wanted to be with her. Naturally, one would think the elusive 21-year-old would have no shortage of partners what with the number of people just waiting in line to have their chance with the brunette. One would even assume the young DJ was a perennial _Don Juan_, leaving a trail of broken hearts in her wake.

But, no. The trail of broken hearts was never about her philandering ways. Quite the opposite in fact. Because in actuality, Beca Mitchell was a fucking snob. A snob who cared about nothing but her music, her cars, her luxurious apartment, her comfortable lifestyle. She wasn't interested in anyone and cared about no one aside from herself. If it didn't revolve or involve her well-being, then it didn't matter to the brunette.

_It's a dog-eat-dog world, and the only person you should ever look out for is yourself._

That was her motto. And something as trivial as dating? Not in her vocabulary. Not even Katy Perry or Adam Levine had a chance (she actually laughed in his face that one time he tried asking her out, poor guy).

Music, money, success. These were the only things that mattered to her. Relationships? Pfft. A completely foreign concept and nothing but a waste of time.

* * *

"Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Chloe asked her boyfriend, Tom, who's sitting across from her in McDonald's. Tom was a freshman at Pencey Prep, an all-boys school near Chilton Academy.

"Our first month anniversary?" he mumbled lowly as he slowly munched on a French fry.

"Exactly! And instead of giving me a present, you wanna break up with me?" she hissed, her palms slamming down on the table not so softly.

Tom gulped and peered down at his plate of fries. He could feel everyone's eyes in the restaurant on them.

"I'm sorry. My mom won't allow me to have a girlfriend until I finish high school. She said she'd cut off my allowance if she finds out I'm dating someone."

Chloe snorted and shook her head. _Lame excuse._

"I've never been dumped by a younger kid before. This is bull crap."

"What? I thought I was your first boyfriend?"

"You believed that? Come on, _look_ at me." She glared at him incredulously and the freshman dropped his gaze down to his food again.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the younger boy's hunched form. _That's what you get for trying to practically rob the cradle, Beale._

"Fine, whatever! Anyway, I have to go, don't feel too bad about this because I won't! I wanted to end it anyway."

Chloe grabbed her bag, glaring at her now ex-boyfriend one more time before promptly leaving the restaurant in a huff.

* * *

_That little piece of shit broke up with me the day before our first monthsary? Who the hell does he think he is? He's not even that cute! Argh! _

Chloe's pride couldn't take it. She kept repeating the break-up scene in her mind (and in a McDonald's, of all places!) as she walked on her way home.

A senior high school student getting dumped by her freshman boyfriend on their almost first month anniversary before they even had the chance to kiss? It was unheard of!

_Fuck this!_ Chloe fumed. She spotted an empty crumpled can of Heineken beside the road and angrily kicked it in frustration. She watched in satisfaction as it went airborne, too busy seeing red to even bother notice it flying across the street and into incoming traffic.

* * *

"Hello?" Beca answered her phone as she drove her new Lotus Elise with the hood down. She was enjoying the afternoon sun and the wind gently blowing through her hair as she rode around town in her new baby. Normally, her visits to Atlanta were strictly business but this time around, it was an exception. She wanted nothing more than to get away from the cacophony that was the busy world of LA.

As successful as she was, it never really felt enough for the tiny brunette. Her usual nights were spent at her Brentwood mansion with a bottle of her favorite pinot noir serving as her sole company. She'd drink until the bottle was empty and think to herself that there was something invariably missing in her life. She's not exactly sure what it is, but she'd spent one too many nights with the same empty feeling that no amount of alcohol could fill up.

Finally, after one of her usual late night sessions ended with her finishing two bottles of wine by her lonesome, she'd decided that she needed to do something. And so she found herself standing in front of the gigantic world globe in her study, spinning it and blindly stopping its rotation with a drunken point of her finger.

The big bold lettering spelling out the state of Georgia seemed to gleam back at her, and taking the location as a sign, she packed her things and headed out to Atlanta. She'd blame it on the alcohol (or just sheer boredom), but something in her finally snapped that night and even though she still didn't really have any clue of what it was she was looking for, she just knew that she needed to get away.

"Yes, I'm driving the car now. It's pretty awesome and I'm naming it _Kendrick_." She told the person on the other line when suddenly, out of nowhere, something hit her on the head making her lose control of the car and almost crash into a nearby pole. The DJ opened her eyes and was shocked to see her nose bleeding as she looked in the rearview mirror.

"What the fuck?!" she cursed furiously and spotted an empty beer can sitting on her passenger seat.

She grabbed the beer can and opened the door to let herself out. She walked over to the front part of her car and noticed that _Kendrick_ had a slight damage on the bumper. _Oh, hell no!_

She frantically looked around, eyes searching for the culprit who must have thrown the empty beer can. There was no one except a redhead in a school uniform walking up ahead of her with her head down.

"Hey you!" Beca called out to the student. Apparently the girl was deaf, or at least was pretending to be. "Hey, ginger in uniform!" she shouted a lot more loudly.

Chloe turned to find the source of the voice and saw a tiny brunette walking towards her direction holding the empty beer can. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I?" the DJ laughed a little in disgust as she caught up with the other girl. "I'm the owner of that car." She pointed at _Kendrick._

Chloe seemed confused as to why this woman was telling her about the car so she replied, "So?"

Beca angrily gritted her teeth as she held out the empty beer can. "Did you throw this?"

Chloe's eyes widened in recognition. _Oh shit._

"No. I did not throw that," she quickly answered and looked away.

"Well, did you kick this?"

"Uhm…" she looked down at her shoes, guilt painted all over her face. She nodded.

"Are you fuckin' crazy, Missy?! Huh?" Beca shouted at her as she closed the distance between them. "You think this is funny?! You almost got me killed!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean to do it." Chloe frowned as she watched the brunette glare at her. "Look, I'm not in a good mood either, so please stop bothering me!" she shouted back at the DJ.

"Wow, and you're actually shouting at _me_?" Beca scoffed incredulously. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl! "Okay, let's get to the point. What are you gonna do about my car?" Beca crossed her arms as she waited for her answer.

The redhead was silent for a little while as she pursed her lips. After a beat, she quirked an eyebrow at the still fuming brunette and tracked her eyes up and down her form. She had to admit, the girl was actually pretty hot looking all mad and petulant like that.

"You look rich…" she paused and bit her lip, smiling. "Can we just forget about this?" She flashed what she hoped was another charming smile towards the other girl. _That's right, Chloe. When in doubt, pull out all the charms and flirt your way out!_

Beca laughed. Loud and obnoxious.

"Forget about this? Are you fuckin' kidding me?! No!" she replied, her eyes flashing.

_Well, that didn't work_. Chloe sighed. "Okay fine, I'll pay for it."

"Do you know how much that car costs?" Beca raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"How much?"

"You know what? Never mind. Since you're a student, I'll give you a discount. Just give me $3,000 for the damages."

"What?!"

Beca watched as the color drained from the redhead's face. She smirked. "Didn't you hear me? I said $3,000."

Chloe swallowed hard.

_Three thousand dollars._

Where on earth would she get that? If her parents knew about this, they were going to kill her, she was sure of it. Another big swallow. She had no way out of the situation so thinking fast, she did what every teenage girl stuck in a position like hers was brave enough to do.

"Alright, fine," she agreed and then pointed over the brunette's shoulder. "Look, there's a policeman coming in our direction so we'll have him write this down and I'll give you the money afterwards."

When Beca looked back, Chloe grabbed the opportunity and ran away in the opposite direction, fast and furious.

"That piece of shit!" the DJ mumbled to herself as she watched the culprit get away and threw the empty can in her direction.

_This is __**exactly **__what I needed, _Beca groaned. She could already feel the start of a pounding headache forming. _So much for rest and relaxation, Mitchell._

The brunette was about to go back to check on her car when she spotted a red wallet with what looked like a Hello Kitty keychain, lying on the ground. She picked it up and opened it to find a school ID with a photo of the redhead.

STUDENT IDENTIFICATION CARD

Name: _Chloe Beale _

_Senior, Chilton Academy_

"Well, well, Chloe Beale…" she laughed wickedly. "I am gonna hunt you down, m'lady."

* * *

_Thank you for reading awesome nerd! Reviews and everything else are very much welcome. I will be updating the next chapter in a week. Have a great day. ;)_


	3. Chapter 2 : The Tough Cookie

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. This fic is based on a movie._

_**AN: **Hey guys! Thank you very much for reading this, you're all awesome! I want to send my hugs and kisses to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this fic, I really appreciate them. ;D Thank you also to my amazing beta, thebutternutmunckin, for editing this and the other chapters to come. Anyway, here goes Chapter 2, enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**The Tough Cookie**_

* * *

The sound of wailing sirens stirred Chloe up from her sleep. Her eyes flung open as they got louder and louder. There were yelling and shouting coming from the outside of her bedroom window. Her eyebrows wrinkled in wonder as she tried figuring out what was happening around her. Next thing she knew, her name was being called through a megaphone.

"Chloe Beale, you are under arrest!"

Shock traveled through her body and in no time she was up and out of her bed. She hurriedly went straight to her window to find out what all the commotion was about. Her jaw dropped at seeing the dozens of police cars surrounding her apartment building and men in black SWAT uniforms with guns ready to fire started to disperse.

She then heard the angry second warning coming from the policemen.

"Chloe Beale, you are under arrest for damaging a luxurious car! Surrender yourself!"

Chloe panicked. She didn't know what to do. She closed the window curtain and started pacing back and forth beside her bed trying to figure out her move when, suddenly, she heard a gunshot. A fearful scream escaped her mouth as she dropped herself to the ground.

"Oh my God, no! Please don't shoot me! I didn't mean to do it! I don't have $3,000!" she exclaimed, her voice high-pitched as she started crying like a baby. She grabbed her Hello Kitty stuffed toy and curled up with it on the floor.

"Chloe Beale, surrender yourself or else we will be forced to take more drastic measures! You know you owe her that $3,000! There is no escape from this! I repeat, surrender yourself!"

Frozen in fear, the redhead didn't move from her spot. A beat of silence blanketed the air before loud rains of bullets were fired at her room without mercy. Chloe let out scream after scream as she crawled under her bed for cover. The gun fires continued relentlessly as she moved to the farthest corner, desperately seeking for safety. She tried covering her ears but her eyes suddenly widened at the sound of a familiar tune coming from the top of her bed. "Wait, is that my lady jam?"

* * *

Chloe's eyes flew open to the chorus of _Titanium_. Her brain was still a bit fuzzy from sleep that she didn't immediately recognize the sound as her ringtone. Someone was calling her. Dazed and confused, she got up and cautiously went to her window. There were no police cars or policemen in SWAT uniforms. It was only just a dream.

"Geez, what a nightmare!" she murmured as her hand found its way to her chest, the rapid beating of her heart slowing down in relief. She turned to where her phone still kept ringing endlessly. Shaking her head, she crawled back to her bed and picked it up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" she answered, voice still sleepy and grumpy.

"It's me."

"What do you want?"

"We have unfinished business."

"What business? It's over, isn't it? You know, I really tried to do my best but it's over, we're over so stop bothering me."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Huh? What do you want, Tom? You're the one who broke up with me."

"Who the hell is Tom?"

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked at her screen, noticing an unfamiliar number calling her. Her ex-boyfriend had been her first thought when she heard the voice because Tom always sounded like a girl over the phone.

"Oops. Who is this then?"

"This is Beca Mitchell."

"Beca Mitchell? I don't know any Beca Mitchell."

She heard the person on the other line let out a frustrated sigh and what sounded like a growl.

"Oh, you don't? I guess I haven't given you a proper introduction yet, Missy. Let me refresh your memory then. Do you happen to remember a beautiful and brand new Lotus Elise car that crashed into a pole yesterday?" Chloe's mouth opened but before she could form any response, the angry disembodied voice continued. "Hmmm?! And _why_ did it crash? Well, some cranky redhead high school girl who probably had PMS that day kicked a beer can off the road and, being the great kicker that she was, it went flying straight to the driver's head who was unfortunately driving by just in time. So, the driver got distracted by the stupid beer can that she lost control of her new car and went crashing into the nearest pole." The tiny DJ paused as her teeth gritted in irritation. "Now, do you remember?"

Chloe bit her fingernails as the memory seeped through her fuzzy brain. _Shit, shit, shit. _Her nightmare just came true. In blind panic, she abruptly disconnected the call and turned off her phone. She rolled back on her bed and cried like a baby, cuddling her Hello Kitty stuffed toy.

_Kitty, please help me._

* * *

"Isn't today your first monthsary with Tom?" Stacie asked as she sat beside Chloe in their classroom during their free period.

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, but we broke up yesterday."

"Why did you guys break up?"

Chloe ignored Stacie's question and instead asked her about something that had been bothering her since yesterday.

"Are you familiar with a Lotus Elise car?"

Stacie thought for a while as Fat Amy joined them in their seats.

"I've never ridden in one, but I've heard of it."

"Did you say Lotus Elise, ginger?" asked the Australian. The redhead nodded. "That's a pretty mad car like how mad the Tasmanian devils are. My brother talks about it all the time. I think it's a British sports car. He has a poster of it in his room, it looks so cool_._"

"How much do you think would it cost to fix up a tiny scratch on that car?" Chloe asked them as she brought her thumb and index finger together to show them what she meant by the _tiny scratch._

Her two friends pondered at her question wondering why the redhead was suddenly interested with cars and scratches.

"Aha. What did you do?" Stacie raised an eyebrow at her while Fat Amy looked at her suspiciously.

"What? I didn't do anything. It was my friend." She denied in an innocent voice.

Aubrey overheard their conversation and butted in unexpectedly. "The Lotus Elise is a two-seat, rear-wheel drive, mid-engined roadster conceived in early 1994 and released in September 1996 by the English manufacturer Lotus Cars. The car has a hand-finished fibreglass body shell atop its bonded extruded aluminium chassis that provides a rigid platform for the suspension, while keeping weight and production costs to a minimum. The roadster is capable of speeds up to 240 km/h or 150 mph. The Elise was named after Elisa, the granddaughter of Romano Artioli who was chairman of Lotus at the time of the car's launch."

Three sets of eyes widened at the blonde's apparently detailed knowledge about the Lotus Elise. "And to answer your question, it would probably cost around three grand if there's a tiny scratch on it." She wickedly smirked and turned away to read her book.

"Three grand?" Stacie exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I think it'll probably be easier if you just pay for it using your body." Fat Amy winked at the redhead. "I could help you. I'm like supah good at bikini car washes."

Chloe made a face and frowned.

_Chloe Beale, you are in deep shit._

* * *

It was almost five in the afternoon and all classes at Chilton Academy just got dismissed. The three friends walked hand in hand together as they made their way out of the school. They were approaching the main school gate when they saw all the other girls from other classes run and gather at some commotion outside.

"Are they giving out free tampons?" asked Fat Amy excitedly. Stacie's eyes widened at the idea and decided to run together with Fat Amy towards the group of girls to see what it was about.

"These ding-a-lings always go crazy over free stuff," Chloe mumbled to herself. "Save some for me!" she shouted to her two friends as she ran after them, well, also hoping to get some free stuff.

As they reached the group of girls, they tried to move past along them until they got to the front of the group. There, they saw that the wall was filled with colored posters all over with only one thing written in all of them: **Wanted: Chloe Beale.**

Chloe's big, bright, blue eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the posters. Once again panicking, the redhead started tearing them down when suddenly a voice spoke behind her.

"Long time, no see, Red!" Beca Mitchell appeared seemingly from nowhere, smiling like an idiot.

Chloe's face turned bright red upon seeing the brunette. "Hi?" she waved her hand nervously as she bit her lip, frowning.

"You look beautiful today," she greeted the still shocked girl. She raised an eyebrow, her smile instantly turning into a wicked smirk.

All the other girls stared at them in awe. Some stared at the brunette with blatant desire not-so-subtly painted in their expressions. It seemed Beca Mitchell's appeal transcended even the most reserved of private schoolgirls.

The DJ walked towards the redhead and the next thing Chloe knew, the brunette's arms wrapped around her legs and she was tossed over the other girl's tiny shoulder.

_Holy crap! How is this tiny creature able to carry me? Does she have superpowers or something? _Chloe thought as Beca carried her all the way to her car.

"Help! Help me! Help!" Chloe tried to scream as the brunette placed her down in the passenger seat and strapped her in, locking the seatbelt none too gently. "Behave!" the brunette commanded.

Her classmates and friends, however, didn't pay any attention to her. They were too distracted by the pretty brunette that they all gaped at the sight of her. Some were even feeling a little jealous that she and Chloe appeared to be close friends.

* * *

_Where is she taking me?_ Chloe's paranoid mind went through a myriad of scenarios as she watched Beca drive her car. Since her Lotus Elise was brought to the shop for repair, she borrowed one her best friend's Porsches for the day.

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" The tiny brunette said out loud as she waved her hand in the air and breathed in a mouthful of air. She grinned and looked at the schoolgirl seated to her right. "A beautiful day to go to a police station!"

Chloe's eyes widened in fear at the mention of the police. _Brain, please stop imagining things!_

"Or maybe, we should go to the mountains instead. What do think, Red?"

The redhead's paranoid mind instantly created a scenario where she was gagged and tied up around her arms and legs and Beca was going to bury her in a deep, open, unmarked grave. She was so gonna die!

"Please don't kill me," she begged the tiny brunette as her bottom lip quivered at the thought.

"What? You're thinking that I'm planning kill you?"

The redhead nodded.

"I'm not going to kill you, Red."

Chloe breathed out a sigh of relief and started to relax. "As long as you give me the $3,000." She let out a whimper and her face turned pale.

"I'm only a poor high school senior. I really don't have any money." She tried to explain, her voice practically begging the brunette to see reason.

"So you have no way of paying for the damage?" Beca inquired.

The redhead pouted and shook her head.

* * *

A piece of paper landed in front of her a minute after they sat inside a restaurant.

"Sign it," the tiny brunette commanded as she sat comfortably in her chair.

"What is it?" Chloe glanced at the paper.

"Read it, Missy!"

The redhead picked up the document and her eyes squinted at the headline. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Enslavement Agreement?"

"Yes. Since, apparently, you can't afford to pay me in cash, then you would have to work for it. It's $30 a day as my slave and because you owe me $3,000, one hundred days should cover it," Beca explained as she leisurely took a sip of her drink.

"What?!" the redhead screamed in shock. "This is not fair!"

"What's not fair? Would you rather I call your parents so that they could pay me the $3,000, instead?"

At the mention of her parents, Chloe's face turned a bright red mix of fear and vitriol as she looked at the DJ. _She's so small but so freakin' terrible!_

When she didn't respond, Beca took out her phone and pretended to dial a number.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll sign it!" The redhead told her immediately.

Beca smirked. "If you think this is unfair, there are so many ways for you to give me my $3,000."

Chloe's paranoid mind yet again created several mental images of the tiny woman pimping her to some gangster until she got her $3,000. She shook her head in disgust.

The brunette seemed to have read her mind.

"Are you crazy, Red? You're not even pretty enough."

She glared at her, spat out an indignant "Whatever!" and started signing the contract.

"Hurry up. I'm starving," Beca demanded as she watched the redhead sign the agreement and her eyes widened at what the schoolgirl was writing.

Signed: _Chloe Beale, Stay happy because love is louder! XOXOXO_

The DJ shook her head and scoffed in disbelief. _Fuckin' childish for a senior high school student, _she thought.

After Chloe signed the agreement, Beca told her that she would be calling her for her service anytime, anywhere and the redhead should be alert to take those calls anytime, anywhere. Chloe sighed as she rolled her eyes. _Ugh. So help me God, I wanna crush this tiny bug!_

"Okay, this is done." Beca nodded, satisfied with the outcome of their meeting. "You can leave now. And remember to answer my calls right away."

"You won't even let me eat after all _this?_" she pouted at the brunette as her stomach growled in agreement.

Beca let out an obnoxious laugh. "Excuse me? You seriously think I'd dine with you?" She looked at her pointedly. "I don't eat with my slaves. Now, scoot!" she motioned for the student to leave the restaurant.

The redhead huffed and stood up from her seat and when she was about to take a step outside, Beca stopped her.

"Hold on," she said as she pulled something from her pocket. "By the way, your school ID stays with me until the end of our agreement," she smirked wickedly. "And here's $10," she offered the bill to the student and winked. "Go buy yourself some cookies."

* * *

After eating dinner at the restaurant, Beca drove back home to her best friend's house where she was temporarily staying. She heard music playing as she entered the lavish household so she went directly to his room.

"I thought you have a big exam tomorrow? Why is the Great Jesse Swanson busy playing the guitar instead of studying?" she asked as she peaked her head through the half-open door.

"Well, I don't have to study, you know," answered the brunette boy as he continued to tune his guitar.

"Right. Because you're such a genius that you're about to flunk almost all of your subjects," she teased as she sat on his bed. "It really is a wonder why you aren't expelled yet."

Jesse laughed. "Who expels the son of the university president?" he asked rather cockily.

"Like that's something to brag about,"Beca countered with a roll of her eyes as she regarded him. _Lazy idiot._

Jesse flashed her a winsome grin to which the brunette just shook her head at. "Anyway, did you get your car fixed? Did you get the money?"

The DJ raised an eyebrow as a mischievous smile formed on her face. "Do I look that desperate to go after some repair money?"

"You're the one who freaked out about the scratch on your car," Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Beca acquiesced, waving a dismissive hand. "I can't say I didn't get the money." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her back pocket and gave it to him.

Curiosity spread over Jesse's face at the paper and as he started reading it, his eyebrows rose in surprise and mild amusement.

"An _Enslavement Agreement?_" his eyes drifted from the paper to Beca. The DJ just shrugged.

"_I, Chloe Beale_… wait, I thought you're not interested in girls?" Jesse eyed the brunette carefully. He grinned when Beca shrugged again. "I knew it!" Jesse jumped out of his seat and started to playfully punch Beca's arm. "My best friend is into girls! That's why she couldn't see how handsome I am!"

The tiny brunette glared at him and playfully shoved him back. "No, I'm not. It's just for fun. And really Jesse, you're not that handsome."

"I am totally handsome," Jesse huffed out indignantly. "Girls go crazy over me every time. Well, except for you," he stuck his tongue out at her, "because you're into girls. Now I know why!" He pumped his fist triumphantly before he continued reading. Beca just rolled her eyes. _Boys and their egos, such maturity._

"For 100 days?" his eyes widened as he read that part in the agreement. "Are you serious about this, Becaw?" he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

Beca shook her head and laughed a little. "I know how to have _real _fun, Jesse. My life is not as boring as yours." She pulled the agreement from his hand as she made her way out of the room smiling to herself.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave your comments below, positive or negative, I don't bite. ;P I will try to reply to each of them if I get the chance. I'll try to upload Chapter 3 in a week or so, no promises though. ;P_


	4. Chapter 3 : At Your Service

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. This fic is based on a movie._

**AN: **_Hi awesome nerds! How are we all doing? I'm sorry if this took a while to be updated but here it is! Enjoy! :P_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**At Your Service**_

* * *

Beca finally found the perfect place to live in Atlanta. Her stay at Jesse's had only been temporary even though her best friend told her that he didn't mind if she stayed longer. She appreciated the offer but living alone for so many years made her enjoy privacy and independence more than ever. Also, her best friend still lived with his parents so, not wanting to impose any more than she already had, the DJ thought she'd just go on her own, and finding the best apartment location was a major plus. She could barely contain her excitement the day she found the perfect place. The biggest room in the fourth floor with the terrace facing the road was exactly what she wanted and to her luck, it was available for lease. _Sometimes, things just really go my fuckin' way,_ she thought.

It took no time at all to transfer her stuff from Jesse's place, and after finally settling in, she was enjoying her afternoon drinking coffee at the terrace, just relaxing. She sat there and watched her surroundings while feeling the hot liquid burn her tongue a little as she took a few sips. She observed the apartment building that faced hers right across the street. Her wristwatch showed it was 5:20 PM. _She should be home any minute now._

Five minutes passed and Beca had been secretly watching the open window of the apartment room in the opposite building that was in direct view of her own. Moments later, a redhead in uniform entered that room and immediately collapsed on the bed. The tiny brunette laughed upon seeing her and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Chloe was tired and starving from all the school work she did that day. Dinner wasn't prepared yet so she decided to take a nap until she could finally eat. She had just started dozing off when the chorus to Titanium started playing. She begrudgingly pulled out her phone from her pocket and frowned upon seeing that _Little Miss Annoying _was calling her.

"Hello?" she answered in a clipped tone that clearly showed her crankiness at the unwelcomed disturbance.

"How dare you answer my call in such impudent manner? You didn't even sit up."

The school girl's eyes widened in shock. _How the hell did she know I was lying down?_ The redhead sat up and looked around. _Did she install cameras in my room? _She hurriedly checked her ceiling, the corners of her room, the walls but found nothing. She sighed in relief until her eyes glanced up to her open window. The tiny brunette's figure was sitting at the terrace in the apartment building right across from theirs. Chloe's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You don't live there, do you?" she nervously asked Beca on her phone as she approached her window. The brunette smiled wickedly and waved at her, "What do you think, Red?"

The redhead let out a disbelieving squeal and hastily closed her window curtain as she fell on the floor, annoyed.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe had woken up late so she wasn't able to eat breakfast before going to school. Hunger was getting the best of her and she could barely concentrate in her morning classes so when recess time came, she ran as fast as she could to go to the cafeteria and ordered a bowl of pasta.

She was happily munching on a mouthful of her spaghetti when Stacie and Fat Amy joined her on the table, looking at her weirdly. She wanted to explain to them that she was really hungry but what came out from the mouths of her two friends almost made her choke on her food.

"Chloe, we want you to know that we are totally fine with it," Stacie started as Chloe's eyebrows rose in question. "We're your best friends so we still love you even if…" she lowered her voice and whispered, "you're into girls now."

The redhead's eyes widened as they shifted from her bowl to her friend.

"Yeah ginger, it's totally okay with us, you know. We accept you for who you are. We really should have guessed earlier on what with all the signs flying around you like a matador's cape." Fat Amy nodded as she explained further. "First, you were dreaming about strawberry lips kissing you and now you've got a _really_ hot, albeit short, Sheila picking you up from school."

Chloe wanted to protest and ask Amy who the hell was Sheila but her mouth was so full that she couldn't talk.

"We absolutely understand. As hot as that woman who picked you up the other day in her gorgeous car was, I'd consider changing teams myself if she was into me." Stacie winked at her.

"So true. She was so damn pretty, I've never seen a woman that beautiful. Her skin was so flawless, and those eyes and the dark eyeliner? Mesmerizing! Even those piercings look bloody hot on her," Fat Amy agreed.

Chloe looked at her two friends. She wanted to tell them the truth, about the car accident, about the deal she came up with to pay for the damages, but Stacie and Amy were looking at her with so much admiration that she didn't want to turn it into one of pity if they knew the truth. So, instead, she swallowed her food and smiled at them. "Whoa guys, you have no idea about how surprised I was either. Like, _really_. Thanks?"

The two suddenly hugged her and didn't let go until Stacie asked, "This isn't turning you on, is it?" Chloe shoved her back playfully and they laughed together.

"So, tell us about the girl," they asked curiously.

"What's her name?"

"What did you guys do when she picked you up?"

"Did you already kiss her?"

"How does it feel to kiss another girl?"

"Was it nice? I bet it was nice."

"How far did you guys go?"

Her two friends threw question after question at Chloe.

She just shrugged. "You know what's really special about our friendship? The total understanding about the need for one's privacy. I mean, you two really understand boundaries." She looked at them sarcastically as she finished her food.

Her two friends both grinned. "What's her name again?" Chloe shook her head at the two girls. Sometimes they really could be so one-track-minded.

* * *

Chloe's phone vibrated just as her History class finished. She went to the washroom and saw that she had five missed calls from _Little Miss Annoying_. Chloe went inside one of the cubicles and dialed her number. After two rings, the brunette picked up, sounding irritated.

"Didn't I tell you to answer my calls right away?"

"I had a class a while ago so it wasn't possible for me to pick up your calls. I'm sorry," the redhead whispered as she bit her nails. "Why did you call me by the way?

"Come over to my place right now," the DJ demanded as she suppressed a laugh.

"Right now? I still have two classes left. Can I just go there when they're done?"

"No. Come here, right now." And the call got disconnected.

"Hello? Hello?!" Her eyes narrowed in anger, unbelieving that the brunette just hung up on her.

"You're such an arrogant piece of shit, you tiny bug!" she screamed as she kicked the door of the cubicle. Stacie and Fat Amy fell on the floor when the door hit both of them as they'd been eavesdropping on their friend's phone conversation.

"Oh my God, what did she tell you?" Stacie excitedly asked as she got up from the floor.

"To come over to her place," the redhead answered as she narrowed her eyes looking at the mirror.

"The time has finally come, ginger!" Fat Amy jumped. "Don't be too nervous, okay?" she put her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing once you do it. Good luck!" they both cheered.

The redhead looked at them confused and shouted in irritation, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

* * *

She stared at the bottle of her cologne spray as she gripped it tightly in her hand. She opened it and looked at the nozzle, chewing on her lip angrily. _For heaven's sake, never in a million years would I think of doing this. Why can't she just wait until school's over?_ A defeated sigh escaped her mouth. _Okay, you can do this, Chloe. _She closed her left eye and widened her right. She thought for a moment then decided to close her right eye and open her left. _Crap, this is tricky. _She opened them both widely and placed the nozzle close to both of them and pressed the spray. As the liquid escaped the nozzle and hit both of her eyes, Chloe screamed in pain and frustration.

She walked out of the washroom in a daze and knees wobbly and made her way to the faculty room to find her teacher. He was sitting in his desk reading a textbook when the redhead approached him.

"Sir?"

His eyes widened in fear seeing his student with red, puffy, and watery eyes. "Are you okay, Miss Beale? What happened to your eyes?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not feeling too well, Sir. Can I go home now?"

* * *

The school girl made it to Beca's place in twenty minutes. Her face was still a bit damp after she splashed some water on it to wash the cologne off her eyes. They were on fire, both from the cologne spray and anger she was feeling against the brunette right now. She pushed the door bell and waited for the door to open.

Beca approached the speaker with a tiny monitor beside it and checked who was ringing her door. An evil smirk made its way on her face upon seeing the redhead in uniform. "What's the password?" she asked her through the speaker. She could see the school girl's brows furrow in agitation at the monitor.

"I'm not in the mood," Chloe replied and frowned.

"Password!"

Chloe remained silent as she irritatingly looked at the tiny camera beside the door bell.

"You can't come in unless you give the password." The tiny DJ was trying so hard not to laugh as she watched the redhead's face turn as red as her hair in anger.

"Then, should I just go home?"

"Sure you can. I'll call the police station right away so that they can just arrest you," she teased over the speakers.

_There's no escaping this freaking bug. Well, if you can't beat them, just join them._

Chloe sighed. "Fine. What's the password?"

"_Gangnam Style."_

The redhead rolled her eyes and repeated what she said, "_Gangnam Style._ Can I come in now?"

"Not yet, Missy. You need to sing and dance it, too."

_Wait, what? Sing and dance the Gangnam Style outside her apartment door when anyone could just walk in on me? _

"What?!"

"Any objections, Missy? Then, I'll just call up your parents."

_Oh Christ, this is too much fun, _Beca thought as she cackled in amusement_._

The redhead huffed, took a few steps back from the door bell and started singing as she danced to the chorus of the popular Korean pop hit.

_Oppan Gangnam Style _

_Gangnam Style _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Gangnam Style _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style _

_Eh~ Sexy lady _

_Op op op op _

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh_

On the other side of the door, the tiny brunette laughed so hard watching the younger girl in the tiny monitor. Just as Chloe was almost finished with the routine, the elevator door opened behind her and a group of men saw her singing and dancing. They all stopped, jaws first dropping in shock at the sight of the school girl's performance then in awe before cheering her on. The redhead never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"You're a natural, Red." Beca remarked, wiping the amused tears from her eyes. She let out a loud pleased sigh as she composed herself. "Okay, you can come in now. By the way, the door wasn't even locked to begin with."

_You're gonna pay for this, you perv!_

Chloe opened the door and she was welcomed by numerous pairs of shoes scattered near the doorway. As she made her way in, clothes were also hung and thrown everywhere. Food wraps, empty plastic glasses, opened pizza boxes, wine bottles, etc were on the floor. To say that a storm seemed to have hit the place would be an understatement.

Beca was on the couch, wearing humungous headphones and busying herself with something in her laptop. Her blue-grey eyes shifted to Chloe as she turned off her gadget. "My dad's coming to visit me today." She stood up as she made her way to the school girl. "You know what to do, right?"

The DJ pulled her jacket from one of the chairs and picked up her keys. "I'll pick him up from the airport and we'll be back here by 5PM. Be sure to impress my dad, Missy." She winked at the redhead and left.

Chloe's eyes wandered around the brunette's apartment, trying to take in the chaos and not knowing where to start. "This tiny bug lives like a messy pig. What the hell?" Her wristwatch told her it was already past 3PM so she only had about two hours left to clean the entire place up.

Figuring she might as well find some sort of pleasant distraction while she did her cleaning, she searched through Beca's pile of CDs and found that she didn't know most of the artists in the brunette's collection. She pulled out an album by _DJ Queen B _and decided to put it in the CD player. Her head bopped to the beat of the first track and her mood was immediately uplifted by the music. Swaying her hips, the redhead began her arduous task and started working.

Garbage was collected first from the living room and she set them aside. Then, she gathered all of the brunette's dirty clothes and placed them in a hamper then to the washing machine. She mopped the floor and vacuumed it afterwards.

The bedroom was her next target. She picked up one of the pillows laying on the floor and her eyes were caught by what seemed to be a pile of magazines under the bed. Curiously, Chloe pulled them out and her jaw dropped seeing a sexy woman clad only in her underwear on the cover of _Maxim._ "Who is this beautiful creature?" She gazed at the cover as she read the name of the woman on the lower right portion. "Brittany Snow? Hmmm. She's hot," she mumbled to _herself._

Almost two hours had passed and Chloe was doing some last minute checking to make sure she had covered everything.

_Living room, check. _

_Bedroom, check. _

_Bathroom, check. _

_Kitchen, check. _

She sat down and smiled to herself for a job well done. Her uniform looked utterly filthy and her hair was messy but she couldn't care less. She had done it!

She heard the door open and she swore she saw Beca's eyes brighten upon seeing the place, all clean and properly arranged. What she didn't see was Beca's dad's eyes on her.

"Beca, are you dating girls now? Not that I have anything against it but a high schooler for God's sake?"

The DJ was stunned at her father's accusation. "What?! No! She's only a maid, dad."

Her father's eyes remained on her, peering suspiciously. Beca simply rolled her eyes. "Seriously, dad. No. It's her part-time job. I hired her," the tiny brunette explained. She turned to the redhead and waved a dismissive hand. "Chloe, you can go now."

The school girl silently made her way to the door and smiled at Mr. Mitchell. She was about to leave the house when Beca stopped her. "Hey!"

The redhead turned towards the brunette's direction and saw her handing out a $10 bill.

"Why don't you buy more cookies?" Beca smirked, that damn eyebrow rising teasingly.

Chloe gaped at the older girl and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug little smirk off her face. She glared at the DJ and snatched the bill from the brunette before hurrying off, grumbling under her breath the entire way out.

_One day down, ninety-nine more to go._

* * *

_Thank you for reading! :D Hugs and kisses for those who have reviewed/favorited/followed. I appreciate them very much! :) Let me know what you think, have a great day! :P_

___[Unrelated note: To the person(s) who nominated me for Best Graphic Maker in the Pitch Perfect Blog Awards, I aca-heart you! Thank you very much, it made me smile like an idiot. :D ]_


	5. Chapter 4 : My Slavery Days

_**AN: **Hey guys! :) How's everyone? Now, here's the thing, I did a little experiment on this chapter. I decided to write this in Chloe's POV but I'm not sure if I made a good decision, haha. :P_

_Here you go, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 : **_**My Slavery Days**_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

I am in hell.

I am one hundred and one percent sure that I am really living in hell. Like you know, that dark place with fire everywhere that causes pain and turmoil? Yes, I'm talking about that hell. And Beca Mitc_**hell**_ is the freakin' boss of it.

Ever since I kicked that stupid beer can off the sidewalk after my idiot ex-boyfriend broke up with me because his _Norma Bates_ mother wouldn't let him date, my life has turned upside down. My afterschool hours used to be spent doing some nonsense things with my two best friends but now, even Stacie and Amy are excluding me from their plans.

I think my two best friends have gone crazy. I walked home with them after school yesterday and Stacie was complaining about how depressing senior year of high school is.

_Seriously? _

Yes, seriously.

I laughed a little inside my head. How could she complain about it when she doesn't even study enough to be depressed? Not that I study enough too, (that is one tiresome activity) but at least I don't complain much about being depressed.

If anyone should be depressed due to too much studying, it should be Aubrey Posen. That girl doesn't know what _break time _means. Every time I see her, she's either reading a textbook or doing the term paper due next week or debating with a teacher on whether Hamlet was mad or not. She could be really scary sometimes.

Anyway, so Stacie was complaining about being depressed when all she does during class is file her nails or read _Cosmopolitan_ that's not-so-conspicuously hidden in-between her textbook. Amy had cut Stacie off mid-rant and suddenly proposed to go see a movie in order to release some school stress. Again, I laughed a little inside my head. She doesn't study enough to feel the slightest bit stressed either. But still, it's the perfect timing since tomorrow is a weekend.

I got pretty excited about the idea. I've been dying to see this new Anna Kendrick flick so I smiled like an idiot at both of them when suddenly, they both looked at me with stern expressions and said, "Since you're busy dating Miss Little Hot Stuff, we're gonna go by ourselves."

What? Did my best friends just abandon me? My mouth dropped in disbelief and I waited for them to say that they were just kidding.

They did not. They even started walking away. Oh newsflash Chloe Beale, your best friends are so weird. They left me staring with my eyebrows knitted incredulously at their disappearing forms. "Why don't you two study for a change?!" I shouted as they made their way to the movie theatres arm in arm.

I huffed and decided to go home since I really have nowhere else to go when suddenly, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out from my pocket, frowning upon seeing _Little Miss Annoying_ flashing on my screen. Just my luck.

I really should no longer be surprised.

She calls me a lot anyway.

* * *

Weekends are supposed to be my chance to finally do what every high schooler wishes to do every weekend… _oversleep._ I used to stay up late on Friday nights watching TV, painting my nails, updating my Facebook account, or whatever other nonsense I could think of since we didn't have school the next day. But ever since _Little Miss Annoying _moved in to the apartment building next to mine, I had no free time whatsoever. She bosses me around more than my own mother does!

For the past few weeks, she calls me up every Saturday morning at six o'clock. Yes, freakin' six o'clock, right just when the sun would start rising and the chickens would begin crowing. I never pegged her for a morning type of person but I think she kinda is.

Our weekend morning calls would usually go like this:

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away…_

[I press the answer button and groan]

"_Wake up, Red."_

"What?"

"_Let's go biking."_

"Biking? No! I want to sleep!"

Awkward silence.

She's probably thinking of a mean thing to say.

"_I think I can see your mother cooking breakfast from here. It smells really good."_

Well, okay, that wasn't mean.

"_Mind if I join her so that we can discuss how much trouble her daughter has gotten herself into?"_

Whoomp. There it is.

Her sarcasm early in the morning is my wake up call.

I cringe. That's all I can do.

"But…"

I didn't want to tell her. I really didn't want to tell her this deep dark secret I have. She's going to laugh at me, I just knew it.

"_What?"_

"You know, there's a possibility that, maybe…"

Stop it Chloe Beale.

"Just maybe… There's a tiny bit possibility that…"

Last chance to shut your mouth.

"I can't ride a bicycle?"

Face palm.

She laughed.

The kind of laugh you would expect from Cruella de Vil when she succeeded in kidnapping those poor little Dalmatian puppies.

Very cruel and very, well, _evil_.

"_You're such a loser, aren't you?"_

Another set of wicked laughter.

"_No problem, Red. Be down in 10 minutes. Okay?"_

Call disconnected.

Isn't she such a charmer?

Super.

* * *

When she told me "no problem", I was expecting that she changed her mind about our activity for that day or maybe, just maybe, she'll teach me how to ride a damn bicycle. I wasn't really putting too much hope on that second option though. It would have been really nice but we're talking about Beca Mitchell here and she is _never_ nice.

I made it downstairs in eight minutes. I wanted to be there before she did just to avoid giving her another reason to boss me around some more.

I waited for a little while and then there she was, towing her mountain bike, wearing a razorback top and a pair of ridiculously tight jogging pants.

_Boy, did she look really hot in those,_ I gaped.

I freakin' gaped like I was seeing a Hollywood star walk in front of me.

I swallowed really hard.

A few more seconds of me gaping (_ogling_) passed before reality snapped at me so I shook my head. If only she wasn't mean to me…_ but she is! _my subconscious sniped back. Sigh.

I kinda looked like an idiot next to her wearing my PE uniform. Unfortunately that's the only sporty thing I have in my closet. She walked over to me and said, "How on earth did you develop into something like that and never learned how to bike?"

Something like that? What exactly did she mean by that?

"My parents never got me a bicycle so I never learned how to," I told her in a kind of irritating tone. I'm cranky in the morning, and even worse on a weekend morning.

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Okay. Since you can't ride a bike, why don't you jog? Look at yourself, you could really use some cardio."

I could use some cardio? What?

I looked at myself up and down, then I glared at her.

"I look fine," I defended and crossed my arms. Yeah, maybe I'm in my PE uniform but it looks fine… I think?

She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her water bottle. Afterwards, she handed it over to me.

"Hold this just in case I get thirsty."

"My pain is such a pleasure to you, isn't it? You want me to jog as you ride your bike? Great idea! Why don't you run over me, instead?"

That's what I wanted to tell her but I only said it inside my head. In reality, I let out a breath as I held out my hand to get the water bottle from her.

Then, the most bizarre thing happened.

My hand gently brushed against hers by accident as I took the water bottle. The touch felt so weird that it kinda surprised me so I jumped a little at the sensation and looked away.

What the hell was that?

"Are you blushing, Red?" she snickered.

"What? No!" I spat at her rather defensively.

"If you say so. Let's go."

And then she gave me that smirk.

That freakin' evil smirk she does every time and all I could do was nod. I watched her ride her bike but all I could focus on was her flawless, smooth skin and that gorgeous flower tattoo on her right shoulder blade.

Shit, I hate razorback shirts.

* * *

At first she pedaled slowly so that I could keep up behind her. She seemed to enjoy the morning air and sunshine and I did, too. Ten minutes later though, she sped up little by little. I tried to accelerate my jogging as well in order to follow right behind her but since I never jogged that much, I was running out of breath in no time. She seemed to have noticed my struggle in keeping up with her but instead of slowing down, she rode her bike even faster.

_Mean little thing._

Since I still have my pride intact, I wasn't about to let her win. I knew she was probably thinking that I would give up along the way as she pedaled her bike at the same speed used in a Tour de France but Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale was _not_ going to let you have it!

I ran, mustering all the strength I had just to keep up with her and her bike. About an hour later, she decided to take a break and I was freaking exhausted. Damn, was I dying? It really felt like I was dying. I felt like I was a little puppy chasing after a bone attached to a car or something.

_Little Miss Annoying_ just chuckled as she happily chugged on her water bottle. Why does she look hot even when drinking water?

_What the hell? _

Chloe Beale, she is nothing but _pure_ evil.

Always remember that.

* * *

S_hopping_ was every girl's favorite word.

My face used to light up like a Christmas tree every time my mom would ask me to go shopping with her. It meant new things like new clothes or new shoes or a new love story novel. Who wouldn't love that?

I sure did.

Until Beca Mitchell spoiled it for me.

I have never shopped so much in my entire life until she asked me to do it with her. I should be happy, right? It's shopping after all, but boy, after enduring countless shopping sessions with _Little Miss Annoying_ I do not want to go shopping again. Ever.

Roberto Cavalli. Burberry. Diesel. Macy's. Jimmy Choo. Hermes. Cartier. Banana Republic. Kenneth Cole. And the list goes on and on and on.

We went inside every shop of every brand of everything in _at least_ three malls. And in every shop, _Little Miss Annoying_ bought at least five items or more from it. Like when we were in Banana Republic, she picked up like five plaid blouses and threw it my way, I had to catch them. Then, she picked up like five pairs of cargo pants and again, threw them in my direction for me to catch. She is impossible! Can't she just hand them over nicely like a normal person would? Oh right, she is neither nice nor normal.

So after every shopping session we have, which is like every weekend, twice if I'm unlucky, I end up carrying all these shopping bags as she walked freely without any burden. Imagine how many paper bags and plastic bags I had with me after hours and hours of shopping in every store brand of the shopping mall. I almost couldn't walk, like literally. Believe me. Shopping should totally be considered a cardio exercise.

* * *

So the car was back.

Yes, that car that I sort of damaged.

I've seen it a few times in her parking lot a couple of days after she moved in to be my neighbor. Lucky me. I'm not completely sure how much "damage" really happened to that car but it sure does look very elegant. I wonder what _Little Miss Annoying_ does for a living. She must be doing something illegal to be able to afford a car like that.

Speaking of her beloved car, my Sunday afternoons were strictly reserved for, what does she call it again? Oh yeah. For _Kendrick_.

No, she's not teaching me how to drive it to be her personal driver (thank God!). I had the very lovely task of washing it.

This suddenly reminded me of Amy's idea to pay for the damages using my body by doing "bikini carwashes". She even offered a helping hand. Oh geez.

Carwashing is a fun thing to do if you want to raise money to pay for the nationals of a cheering competition like the one in _Bring It On_. I do have some experience of washing my dad's car too, back in the day, when I'd get grounded.

But doing it for Beca Mitchell annoys the hell out of me.

Well, I've got two very valid reasons.

First, because her car is freaking luxurious. I get paranoid every time I go near it because I might scratch it again or give it some other damage which would prolong my _slavery days._ (That reminds me, I've lost count of my slavery days, damn it.)

Second, because when I do wash her car, Beca Mitchell is inside it.

Yep, as in she actually locks herself inside her freaking car while I'm outside, holding a water hose and a large soapy sponge.

It's very weird to watch her inside her car like that while I'm outside washing it. It makes me think of a little rat inside a tiny cage, waiting to be experimented on.

The reason behind this act is so beyond me. Maybe she just doesn't trust me much around her car so she decided to be there when I wash it. Which I guess I can't really totally blame her for. I mean, history does speak for itself.

The weird thing though is that the only thing she does when she's inside her car is listen to music through the car stereo.

I mean, come on, tell me that is not weird!

Her apartment is filled with loads of high-tech speakers and I've seen so many kinds of those humungous headphones resting on her shoulder everywhere we go but yet, here she was, closing her eyes in delight as she listened to some music I have no idea about.

Sometimes, I would catch her mouthing some words, probably some lyrics to the song she's listening to while she taps her hand on the steering wheel.

Such a weirdo.

I bet she only does this to annoy me.

Because as she relaxes inside her car, listening to her tunes, there I was, sweating with damp clothes on, soaping every surface of her car.

And every time I would clean the car windows and I accidentally glance at her, yes, _accidentally_, she looks at me for a little while then smirks and I suddenly get these chills up and down my spine.

Ugh.

Those chills are also beyond me.

I must have done something awful in my past life.

This is pure torture.

* * *

Of all the things I think a master would let her slave do, watching a movie was not one of them.

Sure, there's cleaning the house, washing the car, carrying grocery and shopping bags, waking up early to exercise (because she wants to torture you) but watching a movie was never a slavery thing.

It is, in fact, very pleasurable that even some people make it their hobby.

I thought so, too.

Well, until Beca Mitchell proved me wrong.

It was one Saturday afternoon and I was sweating like a pig with both arms exhausted from carrying so many shopping bags. I had like six bags in each of my hand containing shoes, clothes and computer accessories I wasn't too familiar with.

We were walking on the top floor of the mall where the movie theatres were located and I stopped in my tracks upon seeing that _Warm Bodies_ was already showing. I was staring intently at it that I didn't notice her standing beside me, looking at the poster, too.

"Are you interested in that?" she asked as she removed her humungous headphones from her ears.

If I was, what does she care?

But since I was too distracted with the poster, I only nodded in response.

"You wanna see it?"

My head snapped at the question and before I could stop myself from looking like an idiot, I cheerfully nodded again, faster this time. I hoped to God that she'll let me off from my slavery job early so that I could go and see the movie.

"Okay. Let's go see it."

Wait, _what_?

She wants to see it, too?

Before I could protest, she was already making her way to the ticket booth and when I caught up with her, she had two tickets in her hand.

Not bad. Free tickets. I love free stuff.

If she continued this attitude, we just might become fast friends.

Hold on Chloe Beale, you're jumping too fast to conclusions.

We got in and sat and fifteen minutes into the movie, she whispered to me, "We forgot to buy popcorn."

Of course, I had to go out and buy the popcorn for her. She handed me some money and smirked as I made my way out of the theatre.

I hurriedly went to get the popcorn so that I could come back right away and not miss any important parts in the movie. Why the hell did they not invent a pause button for cinemas? More importantly, why did she not buy her freakin' popcorn before the movie?

So I was on my way to the snack bar when my eyes widened at the long line at the popcorn stand. I cringed. There were about ten people before me.

Just my freakin' luck. Ugh.

Ten minutes later, I was finally able to get a bucket of popcorn. I went back inside the theatre and handed the popcorn over to her.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I sat down.

"Nothing interesting," she said, sounding sleepy.

Forty minutes into the movie, she told me she wanted to eat again.

"Get me two packs of M&M's and a large coke," her highness demanded.

I glared at her but she wasn't looking at me. She was slouching in her seat, looking very bored. She handed me another twenty dollar bill.

I huffed and went back to the snack bar again. Luckily this time there were only five people before me.

An hour into the movie, she decided we would leave.

"It's not finished yet." I protested.

"I know, but I really don't wanna make it to the end."

"What do you mean?"

"It's predictable. The guy gets the girl. Same old thing."

"Let's just finish it." I was freaking ready to beg her.

"No. Let's go."

Ugh.

I sighed in defeat.

* * *

Today is a Sunday and it's supposed to be carwashing day.

But shockingly, _Little Miss Annoying _was not around.

Yes!

She's not in her apartment room (the terrace was empty this morning), her car was not in the parking lot across our building, and my phone has not been ringing so I smiled like an idiot at my temporary freedom.

The afternoon seemed very inviting and I was in the mood to eat some baked goods. There's this awesome bakery two blocks away from our apartment that I could go to.

I walked to the bakery and bought some chocolate-chip cookies.

On my way back, my dad's car passed me by but he seemed to have not noticed me. I tried to call him out and even though his windows were down, he didn't hear me.

I decided to run after him and his car but, out of the blue, it suddenly hit a lamp post on the street.

My eyes widened at the incident so I ran fast to the car and opened the passenger door to check on my dad but he was still busy arguing with someone on his phone. I shook my head and sighed.

He looked fine so I wasn't worried.

"Are you okay, dad?"

"Yes, sweetie. I got pretty distracted when my phone started ringing that I did not see the lamp post." He face-palmed with a roll of his eyes. "How bad is it?"

He was referring to his car. I checked the front bumper and cringed a little.

"Bad enough, dad."

We decided to bring the car to a repair shop a few blocks away.

The car technician narrowed his eyes at the damage, intently inspecting it.

My dad was rubbing the back of his neck looking worried as he waited for what the car technician would say.

I was munching on my cookie.

It suddenly reminded me of what I did to Beca's car. She must have felt pretty bad about what happened to it after I kicked that stupid beer can. I actually started feeling sorry for her.

We were waiting for the diagnosis of the technician when my dad impatiently asked, "How much would it cost to fix this?"

I was expecting the technician to say around a four figure cost but what came out of his mouth almost made me choke on my cookie.

"Uhm, $80 would do it."

Wait, wait, hang on… did he just say eighty dollars?

For serious?

"What?! Only $80?!" I asked in a rush, swallowing my cookie.

The technician nodded.

"What about if it's a foreign car like a Lotus car, how much would it cost to fix it?" Heat was starting to gravitate towards me.

His eyebrows wrinkled upon hearing the question.

"Just the same. That actually reminds me, I did fix a Lotus Elise a few weeks ago. It had a slight damage on the bumper," the technician recalled. "We normally charge $80 for it but the owner was this really pretty brunette so I only charged her $70 in exchange for her number." He laughed. "She paid me $100 instead."

"The brunette that you're talking about… is she tiny who wears too much black eyeliner and a lot of earrings?" I asked in between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, also wore those big headphones around her neck. You know her?"

_Oh, I freakin' do, Mister._

I could feel the steam literally coming out of my nostrils and ears as I tightly closed my fists. My vision started to turn red as my breathing became rapid. My brain was practically short-circuiting taking in what the car technician just revealed.

Shit.

Shiiit.

Shiiiiiiiit!

She only paid $100 for the damage but told me it was _$3,000_?!

What a pathological liar that tiny woman is!

Damn it!

UGH!

Freaking _Little Miss Annoying_ tricked me!

I am so gonna skin her alive!

You better prepare yourself, Beca Mitchell… This is war!

* * *

_Thank you for reading. :) Let me know what you think. Have a great day. :P_


	6. Chapter 5 : Revenge Is Sweeter

**Chapter 5 : **_**Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were**_

* * *

Beca woke up to the shrill sound of her alarm clock going off by the bedside table. She got up and stretched her limbs as she smiled to welcome a new day. She opened the glass door by the terrace to let the morning air come in, breathing in a lungful of it. Bypassing her unmade bed, she went to the bathroom and as she passed by the mirror at the sink, she looked at her reflection thinking, _"Mirror, mirror on the wall… Who's the prettiest of them all?"_ and grinned playfully.

After taking a thoroughly refreshing and relaxing shower, the DJ popped in a Hot Pocket in the microwave oven and got to preparing some of her favorite dark blend roasted Columbian coffee. The microwave oven soon bleeped, signaling that her Applewood bacon, egg and cheese breakfast turnover was already heated up as she poured herself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. She turned on her laptop and listened to the new mix she just finished the previous night. A satisfied and impressed smile made its way to her face upon hearing how the beats and rhythm harmonized together in her creation. "Perfect. Just fuckin' perfect," she mumbled to herself, smirking as she radiated happiness all over the place.

Yes, today was definitely looking up to be a good day indeed.

The DJ dressed up casually for the day, choosing to don a pair of Sennheisers around her neck and sunglasses pulled down to shield her eyes, with a noticeable pep in her step as she made her way out of her apartment building. Her feet were tapping some rhythm as she bounced off the elevator, still keeping the beat as she made her way to the parking lot. She was softly singing Paramore's_ Fast in my Car _under her breath while she walked over to her beloved car, in the mood for a drive around the city.

_Hollowed out and filled up with hate_

_All we want is you to give us a break_

_We're driving fast in my car_

_We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun_

_No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh_

_Tonight we want to have fun_

Just as the brunette was about to walk to the door, her eyes widened in shock upon seeing her car's condition. She hurriedly took off her sunglasses as she took a step back, making sure what she was seeing was in fact real. Her blood started to boil and she gritted her teeth angrily as her fists closed tightly. Unable to contain her infuriation, she screamed out, her voice saturated in rage and disbelief, "What the hell, Chloe Beale?!"

* * *

_* 8 hours earlier_

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she tightly gripped the object in her hand. "Three thousand dollars, huh?!" she said as she looked at Beca's face. "You're a pathetic liar, Beca Mitchell!" she shouted as she slowly moved her hand backwards and thrust the pointed object forward, hitting Beca's forehead. "People like you deserve nothing but a taste of your own medicine!" Another thrust and this time, it hit Beca's cheek. "What the hell are you smiling, huh?! You think this is funny?!" And another one hit Beca's nose, right in the center.

She walked forward and pulled out the three metal-shafted missiles from the wall. "I am totes getting better in darts because of you," she muttered in annoyance at Beca's photo that was taped in the middle of the dartboard. She went back to her original position and continued displacing her anger by hitting the brunette's face with dart missiles until the whole picture was covered in holes.

An hour later, the redhead found herself conceptualizing a plan on the best way to get back at the tiny DJ. She was tapping her pen incessantly as she wore her thinking face by her desk. She got up and went to her window, the one directly facing Beca's room on the other building, and noticed that the tiny DJ's lights were already off. "The tiny bug sleeps early but she never grew up, both physically and mentally," she murmured as she rolled her eyes. Her elbows leaned against the window pane and her eyes glanced down at the open road, noticing the brunette's car parked outside her building. She eyed it angrily as her hand started to move forward, shaped like a gun, pointing directly at the car. Suddenly, a bright idea popped up in Chloe's mind and she grinned evilly.

The night was getting darker and the schoolgirl found herself in the furthest corner of their storage room, stealthily looking for something. She scanned the cabinets searching for the perfect tool to use. After opening three drawers, she finally found what she was looking for. She shook it to make sure it was going to work and smiled triumphantly. "Perfect. Just freakin' perfect."

The street was silent, lit only by post lamps as the redhead crossed it, going to the parking lot. There, she found herself face to face with _Little Miss Annoying's_ dearest Lotus Elise. "I know it wasn't your fault that your owner is such a scoundrel. I honestly feel bad for you," she began talking to the car as she walked around it. "If I had any other ideas, I would have done it but this is the best way to get back at her. I know, we've bonded over our _carwashing Sundays_ and this isn't fair to you. But just so we're clear, this is nothing against you, this is just to teach your owner a lesson, okay?" She patted the car gently and whispered, "It won't hurt, I'll be quick."

The redhead took the cap off of the object she was holding. She shook it gently and upon hearing the sound of the metal balls bouncing inside the can, she smiled wickedly. Her hand moved forward to the front window, her index finger pressing down on the spray ruthlessly. As the sound of the liquid came out of the nozzle, Chloe couldn't help but feel devilishly victorious. _It's payback time, Mitchell!_

* * *

Beca's eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Her hands moved to her head, gripping her hair tightly, and her heart started to race like she was about to get a cardiac arrest. She was slowly going ballistic and her mind was going a hundred miles a second as she conjured up a million ideas on how to kill the schoolgirl because of what she had done to her beloved car. Chloe painted the front windshield and all of the car windows with black spray paint. _The entire goddamn car glass._ She even shamelessly left a message written in white chalk on top of the dried paint.

_Your Highness, _

_Good Morning! __ The weather forecast said it would be sunny today so I tinted your car windshield and windows to protect you from the sun! _

_Smile! XOXO_

_-Your ever loyal slave_

* * *

"Everyone's aware of those perverts who hang around our school, right?" the PE teacher asked his students as he walked to the front of class.

"Yes!" answered the girls in chorus.

"Today, I'll teach you how to defend yourselves against those perverts!" he said proudly.

All the girls in PE uniforms cheered and yelled at their teacher's statement. Being an all-girls school, PE classes in Chilton Academy naturally meant self-defense classes. Today, their teacher decided to teach them some simple steps on how to defend themselves from an unexpected attacker.

"Everyone, get in position!"

The teacher walked around the class watching them in pairs and scratched his head when he noticed Chloe and Stacie trying out those defense steps but failing miserably. On the other corner, Fat Amy and Aubrey were intently staring at each other.

"Do you want to learn the _deadliest_ defense move?" the uptight blonde asked the Australian.

"Are you talking to me? Just so you know Blondie, I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously back in Tasmania," Fat Amy declared with a smug smirk as she curled her hair around her finger.

Aubrey snickered for a while and narrowed her eyes at her. "That is nothing compared to _this _move." She cracked her fingers in both hands.

The Australian eyed her, getting curious with the move she was talking about so she agreed. "Okay, show me that _deadliest _defense move you're so proud of."

The tall blonde smirked lopsidedly and moved closer to her.

"Grab my collar," she ordered Fat Amy. The bigger blonde followed and grabbed Aubrey's shirt collar.

"How do you think this makes me feel? Like shit, right?"

Fat Amy nodded.

"So, what you need to do in a situation like this is… First, give that person a nasty look," Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows and gave Amy the _nasty_ look.

"Then, grab your attacker's wrist and lock his shoulder." She grabbed the Australian's wrist with her right hand and locked her shoulder with her left.

"Then," Aubrey paused and breathed in deeply.

Fat Amy watched her classmate's face turn from pale to green, getting confused with what was happening. Aubrey's nostrils flared as she slightly opened her mouth letting several loud breaths in and out. The Australian remained still, waiting for her to execute that deadliest move when out of nowhere, Aubrey let out a projectile of puke all over her PE uniform.

The uptight blonde wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and declared, "That, my friend was the _deadliest _defense move."

Fat Amy stood still, wide-eyed in shock and frowned when she started to smell the puke dripping from her shirt. She made a mental note to herself to 1) _never mess with Aubrey Posen, _and 2)_ find yourself a new PE class partner._

* * *

After PE class, the girls walked back together to their classroom before heading to the shower rooms. Chloe went to her desk to grab her towel when her phone, stashed inside her bag, started ringing. She smiled mischievously upon seeing the name flashing on the screen and answered the call excitedly.

"Hello?" she cheerfully greeted the caller.

"_Damn it, Chloe Beale! What the hell is your problem?!_" The DJ shouted angrily at her over the phone.

"Me? I don't have any problems. In fact, I'm feeling very dandy," she told her innocently.

Beca was trying so hard not to throw her phone against the wall out of rage as the redhead pretended like nothing happened. She began to breathe heavily on the speakers.

"_Why… did… you… spray paint my fuckin' car?! Huh?!"_

The school girl laughed a little, which agitated the tiny brunette even more.

"_Do you wanna die?!"_

"You deserved it, Beca," she stated matter-of-factly as she sat on her desk.

The DJ got confused as to why the redhead was suddenly behaving this way. Her patience was slowly waning as she tightly closed her fist and pounded the table. _"I, what?! What the fuck did you do that for?!"_

Chloe rolled as her eyes as she felt their conversation heat up. "You lied to me."

"_What?!"_

"You freakin' lied to me about the $3,000 Beca Mitchell! So you have no right to boss me anymore and treat me this way!" she screamed at her.

Beca let out a hollow laugh. _"Oh, so now you're talking back to me? Fine! But what about our agreement? You signed a written agreement, Missy! Maybe you're too dumb to know this, but you could go to jail for breaking a fuckin' agreement!"_

"Fine! I'll sue you, too!"

"_Oh really?! I'm scared! What, pray tell, are you suing me for?!"_ she asked her sarcastically.

The redhead thought for a while and shouted, "For fraud!"

"_Fraud?!"_

The line went silent for some time making the redhead wonder if the call was still connected. She held out her phone to check if the DJ had dropped the line or not. Upon seeing that the brunette hadn't, she put it back on her ear then she heard a whimper from the other line.

"_I'm really sorry. It was all my fault,"_ Beca started to apologize, _"…please don't sue me."_

Chloe was quite taken aback by the sudden change of phase from the brunette. She almost believed the sincerity of her apology when suddenly, the DJ continued talking in a different tone.

"_Is that what you think I'd say?! Huh?!" _she laughed wickedly. _"You wanna sue me? Fine! Go ahead and sue me, Red!"_

The school girl sniggered back at her. "Oh, you think I won't do it?! Just wait and see, you despicable hobbit!"

Before the other woman could answer her back, the redhead abruptly disconnected the call.

"That piece of shit just hung up on me? And called me a hobbit?!" the DJ muttered hotly, her fury barely concealed, as she looked at her screen. "You just wait Red! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

* * *

Beca Mitchell was on the very fast track to losing her temper. What started out as a fantastic day was slowly morphing into a nightmare. Her morning had been going really well up until she found her car spray painted by Chloe. Exactly how the high schooler found out that she lied about the $3,000 was beyond her. _She's good, so freakin' good._

Two hours had passed since her discovery of her beloved _Kendrick's _vandalism, and she's already on her third order of caramel macchiato at the local coffee shop. If there's one thing that helped her relax, it was coffee. Usually, one cup would do the trick but not today. It seemed to take at least double her usual dosage to finally get her to calm down, but even then her nerves were down just barely by a smidge. Her eyes were locked on the paper cup as she slowly rotated it on the table with her fingers. Of all the things Beca hated, it was losing that she hated the most, especially when she thought she was winning hands down. She wasn't going to let the school girl get away with it. She still had one card left up her sleeve after all, a very important one… she has Chloe Beale's signature on the agreement.

It was almost five o'clock when the DJ decided to head over to Chilton and wait for the redhead to come out from her classes. She was leaning on the wall across the school gate with her fifth cup of coffee in hand which didn't seem to help her relax at all. She was pouring the last contents of the cup in her mouth when suddenly she spotted a tall school girl walking away happily from the gate surrounded by other students. Her eyes narrowed in angry slits as she forcefully threw the paper cup sideways, whispering in between her teeth, "Chloe Beale!"

The tiny brunette, seeing red, hurriedly walked to the direction of the school girl and grabbed her shoulder from behind making the girl spin to face her. Beca was very prepared to yell at her but no sound came out of her mouth when she realized that she was not a redhead but actually, a blonde.

The tall blonde eyed her from head to toe, wearing a disgusted expression on her face. She gave Beca a nasty look as she grabbed the tiny woman's wrist and locked her shoulder. The next thing the brunette knew, her favorite plaid shirt was covered in nauseating puke. The schoolgirl smirked, looking impressed with the perfection of her _deadliest _defense move as she continued walking away happily.

Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy, walking hand in hand together, just passed by the school gate when they witnessed Aubrey Posen puking at someone from a distance. They all cringed in sync upon seeing the projectile of puke escape the blonde's mouth. Fat Amy shook her head in distaste upon remembering her personal experience with it this morning. "You don't mess with a Posen," she softly murmured to her two friends.

The three friends watched Aubrey walk away, leaving her victim standing still in shock. They could only see the tiny woman's back and they all watched her as she carefully took off her plaid shirt covered in vomit, revealing a black razorback worn underneath. They swallowed hard seeing the tiny brunette undress when Chloe's eyes widened in fear at a realization. "Oh shit," she whispered upon recognizing the flower tattoo on the woman's right shoulder. Just as she muttered those words, Beca turned around noticing a group of three girls gazing at her. She first saw the big blonde, then the busty brunette, then a redhead with eyes so blue. _Freakin' Chloe Beale!_

The DJ's face turned predatory, ready to attack and eat her prey alive, when Chloe started running off in the opposite direction, freaking out. Beca threw her plaid shirt on the sidewalk and chased after the school girl. Stacie and Fat Amy watched them as they both disappeared on the street.

"What the bloody hell was that?" the Australian asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. It's probably part of their foreplay," Stacie answered with a wink.

"Who would have thought that Chloe, among the three of us, would nail such a foxy lady? I mean, damn, that girl still sleeps with her Hello Kitty stuffed toy!"

"Did you see her tattoo?"

"Yes. And it was all nine levels of Dante's Inferno hot."

"And very sexy."

They both looked at each other in awe.

"We should just date women," Fat Amy declared. Both girls regarded each other in silence as they mulled over the idea before bursting out in girlish laughter.

"Chloe Beale is a _freakin'_ legend!"

* * *

Chloe was having what could only be described as an adrenaline rush because she was running so fast, even she couldn't believe it. She looked back and felt a sense of relief seeing the brunette a good distance away from her. _Just a few more meters to the apartment building, you can do this Chloe! _She mustered all the strength she had until she got into their street then made a mad dash towards their apartment building. The empty elevator welcomed her and she urgently pressed the close button followed by the number 4. _Hurry up, hurry up, _she prayed as she tried to catch her breath. When the elevator opened to the fourth floor, she quickly got out and went straight to their flat. Finally bursting inside, she saw her mother in the kitchen and she hastily ran to her hugging her from behind as she felt her racing heartbeat finally slowing down.

"Mom! Mom! Please transfer me to another school!" she begged. "Please! Please! Please!"

Her mother turned around to face her. "What? Are you crazy?" She was taken by surprise by her daughter's request. "You haven't got much time left until the college entrance exam!" She glared at her daughter who was now pouting and sweating like a pig. "Save your nonsense, Chloe. Why don't you go study instead?"

The redhead dropped to the floor, hugging the wall, and unceremoniously cried like a baby.

Beca was gasping heavily when she reached their street. She was unfortunately too late though since the redhead was now nowhere in sight, no doubt having disappeared inside their building. Surprisingly, and much to her dismay, all that jogging she forced the schoolgirl to do on weekends really became handy for the redhead today. But the tiny brunette was not going to let this go easily. She stared at Chloe's apartment building as she steadied her breath and smiled wickedly.

"We're not done yet, Chloe Beale. We are so far from getting done. I'm gonna make you regret you ever decided to mess with me," she whispered threateningly under her breath. She didn't want to make any scandalous move to get back at the redhead, so the younger girl will escape this time.

_Just this once, but never again,_ the brunette muttered darkly. _Nobody gets one up on Beca Mitchell and lives to get away with it. __**Nobody!**_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Sorry if it took sometime. Let me know what ya think, see ya. :P_


	7. Chapter 6 : I'm Not Okay

**AN: **_Hello everyone! :) I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated my fanfic. My sincerest apologies. To make up for it, this is quite a long chapter (emphasis on the 'quite'). Thanks to thebutternutmunchkin for editing this awesomely, and yes, there's some BeChloe action... I think? Haha. :P Enjoy! (^_^)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**I'm Not Okay**_

* * *

Chloe was running late to her class. She actually woke up early today, but she was busy making sure that the coast was clear of _Little Miss Annoying._ The only time she had the courage to come out of their apartment building was the moment she saw the brunette's car leave the parking lot that morning. Seizing the window of opportunity, she finally (and hurriedly) made the quick trek to school.

When she reached the gate, the school bell suddenly rang, indicating that classes were about to start. Unfortunately for her, their classroom was on the third floor and there were no elevators. Gathering all the strength she had, she ran as fast as she could, ignoring her feet's protests of pain. _Leather shoes and a lot of staircases to climb are definitely not a good combination_, she thought with a puff as she practically flew up the building's steps. As soon as she opened the classroom door, she braced herself to be yelled at by the teacher but surprisingly, no teacher was around. Her classmates were everywhere; some were gossiping on the corner, some were combing their hair and doing their makeup, Aubrey Posen was still studying, and her two best friends were sharing a magazine. _Huh, _she let out a sigh of relief as she took in the scene. _Maybe Lady Luck is on my side today. _

The redhead quickly made her way to her desk, dumping her bag in the seat, and then went directly to Fat Amy and Stacie.

Her two friends eyed her suspiciously. "Someone's late today," Stacie remarked teasingly as she flipped the page on her magazine. "I wonder what she did last night." She and Fat Amy, sporting matching playful expressions, moved their gaze from the magazine to the redhead.

Chloe looked at them innocently and said, "Me too." She turned to the direction of the blackboard. "I'm wondering what our teacher did last night."

"Not the teacher, you goof!" The two laughed at her. "She meant _you_," Fat Amy regarded her with a suspicious eyebrow lift. "Why are you late today? Did you spend the night with your _Little Miss Hot Stuff?_"

Chloe's eyes widened as she kicked herself mentally. "What? No. I, I…" she tried to think of an excuse as she played with the hem of her blouse. "I… I just woke up late," she lied defensively. "That's all."

Just when Stacie was about to ask her another question, a middle-aged man with messy hair, wearing a long sleeve shirt and humungous eyeglasses, came in with a pile of test papers in his arms. The entire class moved quickly, each girl finding their own desk and sat down quietly. They were all silent as their teacher displayed a sullen expression on his face, walking back and forth in front of the blackboard. He glanced at his students from time to time and most of them were not really paying any serious attention. After minutes of silence, he finally said, "I was late today because I had to gather the results of the college trial exam," he sighed heavily as he glared at his students. "Our class, _again_, got the lowest average grade!" he exclaimed, putting both of his hands on his waist. "What is wrong with you guys?"

All the girls just looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, for starters, we're all girls, _not _guys," Fat Amy whispered to Stacie and Chloe. Both girls snorted as they tried to hide their giggle at the Aussie's quip. Aubrey Posen glared at the three. Fat Amy flashed the uptight blonde a wide grin before mouthing to the other two girls, '_it's like she has super sonic hearing or something!' _Stacie and Chloe nodded in silent agreement, the brunette mouthing back, '_I know, like a bat!' _while the redhead bit her lip in an attempt to hold in another giggle at her friends' antics.

Their teacher started scratching the back of his neck as he continued walking. "Of course, the lowest grade was achieved by one of your classmates." He halted as he looked for the face of that person. "Miss Wilson!" he cried, "Why don't you come up here in front?!"

Fat Amy swallowed hard as her classmates' eyes all drew towards her direction. She stood up, biting her lip nervously as she came up front to her teacher who was searching through the pile of papers. As soon as the teacher pulled out what he was looking for, his eyes narrowed at his student's answer sheet seeing how her encircled answers made a pattern. He looked at her then back to her answer sheet and let out a frustrated sigh. "Look at this!" he showed the paper to Fat Amy. "It looks like you were picking out numbers for the Lotto!" he yelled at her. The Australian bowed her head as she tried not to laugh at her score. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Just as she said those words, Stacie started chuckling loudly. Everyone looked at her including their teacher. "Oh Miss Conrad, why don't you come up here, too?" The tall brunette abruptly stopped laughing and bit her lip nervously. She cleared her throat before getting up and sashaying over to her teacher's direction. She cringed when he pulled out her test paper. It was almost clean and practically empty because she wasn't able to answer a lot of items on it. The teacher bitterly scoffed upon examining her answer sheet.

"Miss Conrad, what is _'humanitarianism'_?" Stacie panicked as she thought of her answer to that question. After a few seconds, she smiled confidently and said, "I know that, Sir! You think I don't?" The teacher glared at her. "Answer the question, then!" The brunette bit her lip once and began explaining, "_Humanitarianism_ is promoting human…" she paused as she pondered quietly, "promoting human… **warfare!**" She made a cute face and clapped her hands after answering. The teacher stared at her sharply, unable to think coherently at how stupid his student was. "Miss Conrad, if you're going to cheat… then at least get the answer right!" The brunette bowed her head as she blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Chloe let out a disbelieving sigh, looking very puzzled. _What on earth? How did I become friends with those two? _She thought as she watched her two friends in front being scolded by their teacher.

* * *

It was past five o'clock and the Chloe just reached their apartment building after her classes. She was feeling quite happy that the tiny bug hadn't been pestering her for a week now. It felt as if she had been released from prison and was now free to do whatever she liked with her time. Just as she opened the door, she was welcomed by her mother, who was holding out a familiar piece of paper on one hand. The redhead narrowed her eyes at the piece of paper presented to her and recognized that it was her result for the college trial test. She bit her nails nervously, noticing her mother's angry expression.

"You only scored 2 points in Math?!" she yelled at her daughter who was now starting to sweat.

Mrs. Beale took a step closer to Chloe, glaring intensely. "Is it humanly possible to get such low grades?!" The younger redhead gulped as her mother took another angry step towards her. "What's wrong with you? I am starting to doubt that you are my daughter!"

Chloe lowered her head and pouted like a kid as her mother continued to lecture her. "You definitely inherited your brain from your father!"

The older woman started to circle around her daughter. "The college entrance exams are in a few months, and you are not even close to prepared! What am I going to do with you?"

The schoolgirl scratched the back of her neck.

"Since you are the daughter of your father, I have no confidence that you will study on your own, so I decided to get you a private tutor to help you with your studies and to help you get into a good college."

Chloe sighed dejectedly. Great, now she'll be forced to study. _So much for the free time._

"Go to the living room, she's waiting for you. You can start studying with your tutor before dinner. I'll be in the kitchen. Don't waste any time doing nonsense things, okay?!" And with that, Mrs. Beale disappeared as she made her way to the kitchen.

The schoolgirl suddenly felt pitiful. _Studying is depressing. Being forced to study is worse._ She slowly walked to the living room with her head down, feeling deflated after her mother's lecture. On a positive note, she now understood why she's friends with Stacie and Fat Amy.

She put her bag on the couch, and plumped down next to it, not looking at the woman sitting silently across from her. The woman cleared her throat, "Hi Chloe. I'm your private tutor. I'll be helping you study to get better grades. We're going to have lots of fun!"

Chloe's eyes widened, recognizing the familiar voice. She winced as she slowly lifted her head to face the tutor who was wearing a plaid dress with high heels and thick-framed eye glasses.

The tutor was smirking devilishly at her. "Nice to meet you. Why don't we go to your room to study? Okay?!" She forcefully pulled the school girl's arm and grabbed her bag as they walked towards her room. "Mrs. Beale, we'll study in your daughter's room," she yelled out as she opened the door of the room, shoving the school girl inside. Chloe was trying to scream for help but as soon as the door was closed, she got all tongue-tied.

Beca turned around to face her. "You really wanna die, huh?!" She took a step closer to the school girl as Chloe took a step back away from her. When the redhead reached the wall, she had no escape so she started begging at the seething brunette.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispered as she bit her lip and practically got down on her knees, bringing her hands together in supplication.

Beca moved closer to her until they were face to face. The brunette placed both of her palms against the wall, cornering the younger girl. "I'm sorry, _**your highness!**__"_ she corrected the redhead, her voice almost growling as she put emphasis on her title.

"I'm sorry, _your highness._" Chloe repeated nervously.

Beca stared at her, not showing any discomfort at their proximity. She moved her face closer to the redhead until they were only inches apart. Chloe wanted to look away but for some unknown reason, she couldn't help but stare back. Her eyes took in the swirling steel-blue color of the brunette's eyes, and her cute nose, then her pink lips that were parted slightly in the DJ's signature smirk.

"Are you that stupid?" The DJ asked snapping the redhead back to reality. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?!" she remarked tauntingly. The redhead rolled her eyes. Beca chuckled as she moved away from the schoolgirl and walked towards the window. "Hmmm. I guess I need a new form of torture for you." She scratched her chin and then smiled. Chloe knew she should be scared, but the only chills she felt shivering down her spine were goosebumps that were very reminiscent to how she felt when her childhood crush had nodded and grinned at her back in the 5th grade. _Wait, what?! _

"Death by studying. Your fuckin' scores are ridiculously low. How did you even get accepted to Chilton?" Beca continued, oblivious of the younger girl's wandering thoughts as she let out a hollow laugh. "So your mom is paying me to meet you everyday to study." She turned to look at the redhead in the eye and Chloe gulped. "There's just no escape from me, Red."

And for the first time since meeting the brunette, Chloe didn't know whether to be terrified or thrilled at the thought. _Well, damnit. I am so screwed!_

* * *

"Okay. Let's start with a basic knowledge test," Beca told her as they sat across each other on Chloe's desk. "Which Pulitzer Prize-winning novel by Harper Lee was first published in 1960?"

"To Kill a…" the redhead furrowed her eyebrows as she wracked her brain for the answer. "To Kill a Bird?"

Beca made a face. "What kind of bird?"

"To Kill a… Hummingbird?"

"You wanna die?"

"Waterbird?"

"Uhm, ladybird?"

Beca sighed. _Seriously? _"Do you even know the multiplication table?"

"Of course! I'm not that stupid!" Chloe defended as she rolled up her sleeve, looking ready to fight.

"What is 9 x 8?"

Chloe started counting using both hands. "72!" she exclaimed. "Oh wait, is it 62?"

"52!"

"Uhm, 42?"

"Something with 2, right?"

Beca looked at her like she was about to stab her.

"What's the chemical formula for _propane_?"

The redhead pouted and shyly admitted, "Formulas are my weak points."

The brunette face-palmed. She was almost starting to regret coming up with the plan of tutoring the redhead to death. "Just tell me any formula you know."

Chloe thought for a while and after some time, her face lit up like a light bulb. She started singing some lyrics.

_You came into my life, like a soft violet light_

_I can never forget your beautiful eyes_

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Beca yelled, raising her hands up in frustration.

The redhead pouted. "You said any formula. Well, it's a song called _Formula for Goodbye._"

Beca groaned and pounded the table with her fist. "Let's study French." The brunette opened the textbook.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?"_ [English: What can I do for you?]_

"Oui! _[Yes!]_" Chloe answered confidently.

Beca pounded the table again out of annoyance. "You are a lost cause, Beale!"

"Pourquoi ça?"_ [Why?]_

"Are you that stupid?"

"Bien sûr!_" [Of course!]_

"At least you know that much."

The tiny brunette glared at the younger girl before covering her face with her hands as she tried to calm down by doing some breathing exercises. _This redhead's dumbness is gonna be the death of me!_

Chloe playfully stared at her and said, "Oh, oh mon dieu!" _[Oh, oh my God!]_

Later, after almost two hours of studying had passed, the brunette was about to lose it. She decided to end their lesson for the night because if they continued, she might murder the school girl in her own room. Jesse had also asked her earlier to come over to their house tonight.

"You better study this tonight and answer this assignment I'm leaving you." She threw the redhead a folder filled with the study material. She regarded the younger girl one last time before rolling her eyes pitifully. "God, I'm so hungry because your brain is empty."

* * *

Beca drove straight to her best friend's house. As usual, she let herself in the Swanson residence and went straight to his room where the door was always half open. She was planning on sneaking up on him but unfortunately for her, she was the one taken by surprise.

Jesse just stepped out of the shower and was only covered in a towel when Beca made an attempt to sneak up on him by jumping out from behind the door. As she predicted, her best friend yelped out in surprise causing Beca to drop to the floor, laughing loudly at how frightened he looked. "You should have seen your face, dude," she said in between peals of laughter.

Jesse smirked at her as he slowly removed the towel that was covering his lower half and started to walk sexily towards Beca. The brunette abruptly stopped laughing when she noticed what her best friend was trying to do.

"What the hell Jesse! Put a fuckin' shirt on and stop dancing!" the DJ screamed at him as she covered her eyes. "Shit Jesse! I am so gonna punch you if you come any closer to me!" Jesse chuckled as he walked closer to her, dancing like an idiot in his boxer shorts.

"You started it, Becs!" He dropped his voice, attempting to drawl out in a sexier timber. "Look at my abs Becaw, I have a six-pack now, you wanna touch it?" The brunette boy continued teasing.

"For the love of God Jesse, please put a fuckin' shirt on!" Beca screamed at him, getting more annoyed as her best friend just laughed at her.

"Oh Becaw, I'm just teasing you." Jesse laughed at his best friend's attempts at shoving him away while simultaneously trying to cover her eyes. "I've really missed you, you know. Come and hug me!"

"Hug yourself, idiot!" She playfully shoved him as she sat on his bed. She rolled her eyes as Jesse winked at her before making his way to his sizeable walk-in wardrobe closet. "Why did you invite me here? Let's eat, I'm so hungry."

"Oh right," Jesse's disembodied voice floated out from the room. "I want to personally invite you to the Treblemakers concert. You know, the one on Friday." Jesse grinned as he bragged, putting a shirt over his head. He strutted to his bed where Beca was now laying with her back propped up against his headboard. "I'm counting on you to be there so that you can hear your very handsome best friend sing."

"You texted me about that already. Please don't tell me you asked me all the way here for that. Or is it _just _to remind me that you're so handsome?" Beca bit out sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She tutted at her best friend's arrogance and crossed her arms. "You better feed me well tonight, Swanson! After what you've put me through!"

Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the dining room, and you can eat all you want." He held his hand out to the reclined DJ and pulled her up from his bed. "Oh, you can bring Chloe to the concert, too, and if she has cute high school friends, might as well bring them," he added, flashing her a smarmy grin.

"You are such a pervert," Beca retorted. She pushed the still grinning boy out of the room and they made their way down to the kitchen.

"How's your slave doing by the way?"

"Good, I guess." The DJ shrugged nonchalantly.

"You guys are lasting longer than I expected. Are you two going out already or what?" Jesse asked her as his eyes gleamed at the idea. He started imagining things and began smiling like a maniac.

Beca made a face and sneered. "Are you insane? Why would I go out with a girl like that?"

"It's a pretty simple equation, Becs." Jesse shrugged. "Slave becomes your girlfriend. The girlfriend becomes your wife. That's life." He smirked smugly as he gave her a _thumbs up_.

"Shut up, Swanson. In what movie did you pick that up? Listen, once a slave, always a slave, okay?" Beca pointed out as she lightly elbowed his rib.

"Okay. Whatever you say, _your highness_!"

* * *

Friday night came and Beca, along with Chloe (due to slavery duties), went to the Treblemakers' concert. The audience was mostly females, and almost everyone had placards with things written like "Treblemakers Rock!", "Treblebone me!", and "Marry Me Jesse!" among many. Beca just rolled her eyes, slouching in her seat, looking both embarrassed and bored. When the concert started with Jesse leading the vocals for the opening number, all the girls started screaming, cheering and clapping. Everyone went wild and hysterical, jumping from their seats. Beca wanted to puke out of disgust and disbelief. She remained seated and she almost fell off her seat when she noticed that Chloe was not sitting anymore and was one of those girls screaming at the Treblemakers. _What on earth?!_

"Hey Beale, sit down!" she ordered Chloe but the redhead couldn't hear her because of how loud the audience had become. The brunette stood up, grabbing the school girl's shoulder to force her to sit down but the redhead turned to her and giddily said, "This is awesome! You didn't tell me there are lots of cute boys in the Treblemakers! That Jesse is really charming!" The schoolgirl turned back to the stage and continued cheering, ignoring the tiny brunette.

Beca's mouth dropped open as she slouched back in her seat, looking very miffed. _She thinks Jesse is charming? What the heck?! _She continued sulking as she watched Chloe fangirling, rolling her eyes and scoffing when the redhead squealed as Jesse winked at her. _Charming my ass, _Beca bristled, trying to wrestle away what could only be described as the green-eyed monster of jealousy that was slowly rearing its ugly head.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

After the concert, Jesse sent a message to Beca inviting them to go to the Treblemakers after-party at a local karaoke bar. Beca wanted to go home but Chloe insisted that they go. The DJ rolled her eyes at the redhead before shaking her head and mumbling out a half-hearted, "fine!" _That's a first, _Chloe thought, not expecting the older girl to give in that easily. _Huh._

When the two arrived at the bar, all the Treblemakers were already drinking. Spotting his best friend, Jesse gestured for them to come over. The boys almost choked on their drinks when they saw Beca walk in, smiling lopsidedly. They were gawking at how pretty the tiny brunette was. Jesse just laughed and shook his head, amused and not at all surprised at how his friends were all under Beca's spell. "Guys, this is my best friend in the whole wide world, Beca and her... uh, friend, Chloe," he introduced the two. All the boys stood up, pretending to be chevaliers, offering their seats to them.

Everyone took their turn on the stage, mostly singing the latest top 40 songs and a few oldies. Most of the Treblemakers were stealing glances at the pretty brunette from time to time and some were stealthily asking Jesse if Beca had a boyfriend. Jesse just snickered and waved off their attempts. "Forget it. You don't stand a chance."

Beca, on the other hand, looked like she was forced to be there (which she was) and didn't want to participate at all. Aside from the Treblemakers singing Justin Bieber and One Direction songs on the karaoke, what added more to her agitation was how Chloe never took off that smile on her face as she secretly peered at Jesse from time to time. _You've got to be kidding me._

Finally having enough, Beca decided to stand up and walked up to the karaoke stage, shoving the two members of the Treblemakers after they sang a Jonas Brother's hit. The brunette keyed in a song on the machine and everyone from the group cheered at her. Chloe moved closer to Jesse and asked, "Does Beca sing?" The brunette boy smirked and said, "You have no idea."

Beca, standing front and center as she waited for the song to start, gripped the microphone tightly in her hand as she watched the schoolgirl sit near her best friend. _You are so dead, Red. _

When the music started, everyone in the bar went silent and paused whatever they were doing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

As the brunette's rich alto voice rasped and filled the room, Chloe's eyes shifted from Jesse to Beca and she couldn't help but stare in awe.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

Her mouth dropped helplessly as she started to feel those familiar chills running down her spine.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

Chloe's world stopped revolving and all of her five senses could only focus on _Little Miss Annoying's _voice_. _She felt as if everybody else had disappeared in the darkness and the only spotlight was focused on the tiny woman singing in front of her. She wasn't familiar with the song but the emotion the DJ channeled as she sung each word made her knees weak and her heart melt. She didn't even notice when everybody started clapping as the brunette finished singing. To say that she was stunned would be an understatement.

* * *

On the drive home, the two shared a comfortable silence. Chloe couldn't help but steal glances at the tiny brunette whose eyes were fixed on the road.

"Did you have a good time?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe regarded the older girl curiously. _What's up with her tonight? Why is she being so nice to me?_

"Yeah, I did," she admitted bashfully. When the brunette turned to her, the schoolgirl swallowed thickly at the intense yet serene expression on the DJ's face. Chloe could feel her neck and cheek slowly flushing at the older girl's stare. She bit her lip and quickly looked away. Beca quietly mumbled, "Good" before silence filled the air once again, the hum of _Kendrick_'s enginebeing the only noise accompanying them for the remainder of the ride.

When they reached their street, the parking space in front of Beca's building was already full so she decided to park in front of Chloe's apartment building. When they both stepped out of the car, the rain started to pour heavily. Chloe pulled out an umbrella from her bag and hurriedly ran to the opposite side, protecting her highness from the rain.

"Rain will make you go bald," she said as they tried to fit inside the umbrella.

The brunette made a face at her. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

The redhead nodded.

"Okay. If that's the case," Beca told the schoolgirl as she abruptly pulled the umbrella from her grip and started walking towards her building, leaving Chloe soaked in the rain.

The redhead stood still, watching the DJ walk away from her when suddenly, the brunette halted and looked back at her. Chloe's heart once again raced as she held her breath. Beca turned around and took a step closer as she pulled something from her pocket. When she found it, she held her hand out and pressed a button. _Kendrick_ responded with a light signal then the brunette turned around and continued walking to her building.

_She turned around to lock her damn car and left me soaking in the rain. What the hell? It's my freakin' umbrella! _Chloe thought as she watched the tiny woman disappear into her apartment.

* * *

After a relaxing shower, Chloe tossed and turned as she laid in her bed, staring at her phone screen. She's been contemplating whether to text _Little Miss Annoying _or not. Finally giving in after minutes of pondering, she started typing a message:

To: _Little Miss Annoying_

Message: _Thank you for tonight, your Highness. :) I really had an amazing time. Goodnight. (^_^)_

On the opposite building, Beca was watching _2 Broke Girls_ on TV and was laughing hysterically when her phone vibrated. She checked it and smirked seeing it was a message from the schoolgirl. Her smile grew wider as she read the entire message and she could feel her cheeks heating up as she took in the redhead's goodnight text. Shaking her head, she started typing a reply.

To: _Chilton Girl_

Message: _Me too, I had a great time. Sweet dreams. :)_

Biting her lip, she moved her thumb on the screen, hovering right above the send button. She was about to tap it but she changed her mind midway and re-typed a different message.

Chloe was lying in her bed and staring straight up to her ceiling when she heard her phone beep. She grabbed it and closed her eyes, hoping for a sweet reply from Beca but her smile turned into a scowl upon reading her message.

From: _Little Miss Annoying_

Message: _OK._

* * *

_Leave me a review, **OK**? :P Hahaha, kidding. Thanks for reading awesome nerd. :P See ya._


End file.
